Sev's Crappy day
by KwBw21
Summary: Our favourite Potion's Master is having a rough day, how does his husband cheer him up. No Sex just sillyness, swearing and nakedness hence the T rating.


**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but this story.**

**I apologise for any spelling or grammar errors.**

**Just a crazy snarry story that popped into my brain. Hope you enjoy :D**

* * *

I had had a rough day and that is an understatement. I had precisely eight cauldron explosions today, two of those were down to me because I have been so stressed! Due to those explosions three of the students needed to go to the hospital wing because of some minor cuts and a nasty case of complete baldness and now I'm sure Poppy thinks I have been doing it on purpose just to see her.

Then at lunch time I was just sitting down, fairly excited to see my favourite lunch of roast beef and horseradish delivered by my dear house elf, Milly, when who should show up but Albus sodding Dumbledore.

"Just popped in for a nice chat, my boy" He said happily with that damn twinkle in his eye before grabbing one of my sandwiches and promptly munching on it despite my death glare. Its these 'chats' that, if the Dark Lord was still around, I could suggest that he get a crash course from Albus on how to successfully persuade someone to do something they absolutely do not want to do no matter what because somehow the old coot got me to agreed to referee the next Quidditch match due to Madame Hooch being deathly ill which of course, in Dumbledore language, means she has a cold.

So after the realisation that I have to spend my Sunday afternoon freezing to death, sat on a glorified toothpick ensuring a game I have barely any interest in is completed fairly, has set into my roast beef starved brain, I then notice Albus munching happily on the second half of my bloody sandwich!

Once Albus left, after drinking the cup of Darjeeling I was hoping to enjoy, I let out a deep breath and counted to ten to try to calm myself down when I hear a little voice call me.

"Sorry to interrupt Master Severus, but I couldn't help but notice the Headmaster eated your lunch so I brought you some more" Milly said with a shy smile.

I had the overwhelming urge to hug the little elf especially as she brought me a cupcake (one of my guilty pleasures that only she and my husband know about) but that would embarrass us both so I just replied "Thank you Milly, you are a good girl" this made her smile happily before saying if I needed anything to just call her. She then vanished from sight with a little pop and I sat down to FINALLY enjoy my lunch.

After devouring my delicious lunch I took 5 minutes to relax until the horrible realisation washed over me, I have a year 7 Slytherin/Gryffindor class next. 'Oh the complete and utter horror, what wonderful pranks can they play on each other today' I thought to myself.

Well it proved worse than I thought because some Gryffindor dunderhead decided it would be hilarious to spell everyone's robes screamingly bright pink, including my own. That child has a serious and pathological death wish and I nearly granted him his desire when the urge to flambé him nearly overwhelmed me, I did however manage to keep just enough sanity to cast the counter spell and dismiss the class but not before giving him a months detention and taking 50 points from Griffindor.

When the class left, I flopped down onto the chair by my desk and pinched the top of my nose to stave off a headache but failed miserably as the last class exploded into the room 'why are first years so damn excitable?' I asked myself before getting up of my chair and starting the lesson.

When the last class had left early due to a triple cauldron explosion followed by an explosion of my temper as my last nerve was shredded to bits, thankfully there were no casualties from both blow outs.

'The weekend is finally here' I rejoiced to myself, happy in the knowledge I could finally have a lay in tomorrow but sadly that happy thought was taken from me as I remembered I had to be up early to brew Remus' Wolfsbane. I decided then that the only thing that would cheer me up would be to see my beloved husband so I made my way to our quarters, only to fall flat on my face after slipping on the last step on the platform my desk stands on. I didn't know whether to laugh or cry so I decided to do something I haven't done since I was a child and that was to have a full on diva tantrum. So I rolled onto my back, quickly ensured the door was locked and proceeded to scream, shout and flail my limbs about like a stroppy 3 years old. I have to admit that it did make me feel mildly better until I remembered I was a 40 year old man and I should have more decorum "thank Merlin no one was watching" I said out loud but was startled to hear "Don't worry, I wont tell anyone" and then sighed as realised my dignity had just flew out the window.

"What do you want Albus?" I said with my eyes closed, refusing to get up off the floor.

"I just wanted to remind you that you said you would help Hagrid do a head count of the owls tomorrow afternoon" Albus replied with a smile and that infuriating twinkle in his eyes.

'ok I'm going to cry' I thought to myself as my dreams of a peaceful Saturday afternoon with my darling husband were shattered "I'll be there" I managed to say proud of the fact I didn't resume my epic tantrum.

"Wonderful, have a lovely evening" Albus said before disappearing from sight.

I let out a huge sigh and dragged myself up off the floor and made my way to my quarters, promising myself a hefty glass of fire whisky when I got home.

Thankfully nothing happened to me on the short walk to my quarters and I let out a huge sigh of relief as I reached the portrait guarding my door. I had wonderful images of me relaxing on the sofa, the latest potions weekly in one hand and a glass of fire whisky in the other as my beloved gave me a relaxing foot rub, in my mind as I gave the password to the portrait.

However those images were blasted from my mind by the sound of music blaring at an unnatural level coming from my living room. I cautiously made my way to the living room and was not prepared to see the scene before me.

My husband, totally oblivious to the fact I had entered the room due to the high decibel level of the music, was dancing by the fireplace, singing into a hair brush completely ass naked. I could feel my jaw drop to my knees and the blood rush from my brain to my nether regions at the sight, he must have miraculously heard the gasp that had escaped from my open mouth as he turned around. However, rather than looking embarrassed like a sensible person would, he proceeded to continue singing into the hairbrush and dance about in time to the music until the song ended.

Before the next song came on he blew me a kiss before saying "How was your day Sev?" and throwing his naked body at me, enveloping my in a bone crushing hug.

"Bloody awful, Harry" I replied just as the next song came on.

"OOOOOOOO I LOVE THIS ONE" he shouted as 'Different kind of love song' by Cher blasted across the room before he started dancing again "Join me Sev, I know you want to" he said with a cheeky wink.

I stood there and watched my deliciously handsome, butt naked husband prancing about without a care in the world and took a deep breath before letting it out slowly before vanishing my robes so that I was equally bollocky naked and joined him in his carefree dance 'I just had a tantrum that any 3 year old would be jealous of in front of my mentor and father figure, a naked dance with the love of my life is no where near as embarrassing' I thought to myself.

We danced about laughing and singing at the top of our voices, I could feel the strain of my awful day falling away with every beat of the song. When the song came to an end, Harry pulled me into a hug and kissed me on the lips before whispering "I love you", I couldn't help but smile happily at him and whisper "I love you more" back to him as a wonderful realisation dawned on me 'no matter how crap my day is I will always have this delightful person to cheer me up with his total craziness and unconditional love' but I did secretly pray that the sneaky sandwich muncher, Albus hadn't managed to witness my naked dancing, there is only so much embarrassment I can take before uncontrollable hexing occurs.


End file.
